One True Splat (A Splatoon Love Story)
by blusquib
Summary: Mira, a normal inkling from a small state, it curious about big city life, and goes to live in Inkopolis.But while she is there, she meets a boy.
1. Chapter 1

Mira got out of her house, determined to start the day quickly. Today was her first Turf War, and she had a Splattershot Jr. gun, which was given to her when she first arrived. She grew up in another state, where Inklings appear irregularly, not because other creatures lived there, but because the population was scarce. The entire state had a small population of 45. Hearing about the big city life, she was curious about their culture, and got on a train. A few days later, in the present, she now lived in Inkopolis, a big city of Turf Wars. Mira, while running to The Lobby, tripped over a rock, causing the ink in her ink tank to fall out. Some fellow Inklings noticed her, and started to laugh. But one Inkling, a boy in particular, helped her get up, and gave Mira a spare ink tank, and told her to keep it. The boy ran back to a group of 3, with the addition of him making 4. The girl in his group said "Ooh, somebody likes the new girl!" and they all ran off into The Lobby. From hearing facts about Inkopolis, newcomers were put in random groups of 3 to have Turf Wars, until they found a group of their own. She walked into The Lobby, and was put into a group of 3. The whistle sounded, and she was off to have a fight.

Mira had a big day today. She was now what was considered a "Level 4," which meant she could now buy different gears for battle. But not today. She needed to get some rest after all the Turf Wars she had done. When she got up, she walked into a weapon shop, and bought a new weapon, called the Splattershot. While she was there, she saw the boy that helped her up in The Lobby the other day. Mira saw the boy with a Paint Roller and he went out of the shop. The door was still open, so Mira ran out of the shop-only to get her face slammed against a door. She was knocked back by the door's impact, and frightened, she turned into a squid, and fell onto the floor, to prevent herself from getting too hurt. But, it backfired, and she only turned half squid. She turned into a human as soon as she hit the floor. Injured, the boy noticed her, and helped her up. "O-Oww…my eye!" Mira said, getting up. The boy, whose name she didn't know, said "Are you okay? You have a black eye, you should get that checked out," he said, as he walked back to his squad. Mira blushed a little, and went to the headgears shop to buy some sunglasses to hide her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mira, after recovering from her eye injury, still was held back by one thought, lingering in her mind, no matter how much she tried not to think of it- the boy. She still itched to know his name, his identity, if he was single or not- I-I mean BFF's with anyone else._

Mira put down her pencil to stop writing, but she hadn't noticed her sisters behind her. "Oh, like get out! It's obvious you like him!" Suddenly, Mira's face turned bright red. "W-Wh-What are y-you doing h-here? I-I thought y-you were back at h-h-home! W-With Mom and D-D-Dad!" Mira's sisters giggled, and said "Well, mommy and dada thought poor wittle you couldn't live on your own!" Mira's face was turning red again, this time with anger. "O-Of course I c-can!" Mira's little sister came into the room. "Weew, mawm and dawd downt seem to fink sow," Mira's face turned white, which rarely happened. "Lily!? Not you, too!" Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, her mom and dad went into the room. "Mira, you're too young to live here on your own," her dad said. Mira had had enough. "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS TRUST ME? I WAS DOING JUST FANE AND THEN YOU CAME ALONG! I WAS ABOUT TO ADMIT TO A BOY TAT I LIKED HIM BUT THEN YOU GUYS HAD TO RUIN IT! I NEVER WANNA SEE ANY OF YOUR DUMB FACES EVER AGAIN!" Mira ran out of her house, crying. She went to the headgears shop and hid in a corner, hoping not to be seen. Then, the boy went into the headgear shop, and he noticed her. He walked up to her. "Hey. What's wrong?" This was Mira's chance.

"Hey, uh…I-I have a confe-fe-fession to make… I…I…" Mira's face turned white, and in a really quiet voice, she said the three words. "I like you." The boy smiled, which turned into a grin, which turned into a beam. "I do." He whispered. "I do, too." Suddenly, Mira's entire world lit up. Her existence, started to make sense. This is why she exists. To LOVE someone, for them to love you, not for the whole entire world to acknowledge your existence, but for that one, special someone to, besides your family.

Mira got up, and walked to her house. She was 18 now, which was considered an adult. "I love you all," she said to her family, "All of you, but Mira is eighteen now. She deserves to live on her own, to be her, not to make a big contribution to the world, but to make a small one what could make a big impact one day. And that contribution is this- I'm getting married."


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes, people may think being like the others is important, but being yourself sends you out into the world. And it may make people realize that you have something special. Some do not, which is why that something special makes you…you. But most do not have it as special as you, my little Mira. You're lucky to have what you have. For you have something that they don't have._

 _Sleep, my little angel_

 _Relax my little Mira,_

 _For it is time for you to sleep._

 _To conserve energy is what sleepy time is for_

 _I wouldn't mind if you slept,_

 _My girl…_

 _I love you, my big daddy_

 _You are the bestest one_

 _For you are my great hero_

 _To have fun with me is what fun time is for_

 _But it's time for me to sleep_

 _Daddy…_

 _You're special, my little Mira, don't you ever forget that…_

A scream came from Mira's mouth. She looked around her room "D-Dad?" Mira was confused. Why did she have this dream? What does it mean? Was there something she needed to know? There was only one thing she could do. Get out of her house, and find out what all these confusing things and vague memories could mean. What was so important about her? What made her so extra special? She would find out today. It couldn't be anytime else. It had to be today, while other inklings weren't up. She needed not to be disturbed. But there was someone who she had to bring along. Somebody who knew most about this very subject. Her father.


	4. Just an update

Just an update for you guys:  
I don't really think I'm gonna be writing for this until June. School is REALLY stressing me out, and I'm writing a new story, anyway.

...Sorry.


End file.
